1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interval shooting device for actuating a release operation repeatedly in a preset time interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional device of this kind has been comprised only of a timer for producing a train of release signals with a preset period. When a camera is set up with this device, interval shots become possible to take. Because this device operates independently of the film feeding condition of the camera, there is a drawback that even after the film is tensioned, as, for example, it has been used up to the last frame, the camera continues being actuated for release endlessly. To avoid this, it may be considered that when the camera release does not take place within a prescribed time measured from the production of the release signal from the timer, the device is forcibly rendered inoperative. Thus, the above-described problem is eliminated. However, for example, when it happens that the exposure time becomes longer than the preset interval in the device, as the next release signal will occur at a time during the exposure, the releasing of the camera is deferred until that exposure terminates and the film is wound up one frame. In this case, too, there will be an alternative drawback that the interval shooting is interrupted since the timer is rendered inoperative similarly to the case of encountering the filming end.